A Brief Moment in History
by Abicion
Summary: Vanille might look like Ayumi Hamasaki, but does she have what it takes to be an idol?


Historia Crux file 246sprclfrglstcxpldcs8

Timeline: 4-e, Non-Intervention Control Group

Entry: Vanillapolis

* * *

Vanillapolis is an independently evolved society with multiple possible outcomes. City-state classification. Theocratic government. 107.489 years have passed since its original founding. Native residents are imperialistic in nature, bordering on fanatical. General status: Hostile.

This society begins its history when diggers in the early agricultural phase excavate what they believe is the likeness of a "celestial maiden" miraculously carved out of crystal. They quickly came to the (incorrect) conclusion that the statue was a benevolent deity who had revealed herself to them in nude physical form to guide them to a higher existence. Given the excavation point and various physical details of the object, it appears these people have unknowingly built their entire society around "Trigger V." She has been missing from this timeline for at least 10,000 years, or 9,400 years since the Fal'Cie Extinction Event. This diverges from Timeline 4-d, preventing Trigger V's standard Timeline 4 fate of remaining in isolation for several millennia before perishing in the collapse of her hibernation chamber during to an earthquake. "Trigger F" remains undetected in this timeline. Presumably reanimated at an earlier date (refer to Timeline 1 Prime) or similarly destroyed in stasis.

Completely misinterpreting the meaning and purpose of historical artifacts occurs in all instances of human culture, but this is a unique case. The city's engineers have developed methods for directly utilizing Trigger V as a natural resource. Her long-forgotten "Ragnarok" function causes her fossilized cells to constantly produce a form of energy that can be collected with fairly rudimentary tools. The residents of Vanillapolis have used these resources to springboard their society into a new technological era. Predictably, most of these advancements have been devoted to military power. Individuals who graduate from the city's training academy are considered the most elite fighting force of their era. Any major event or improvement in society resulting from the energy-gathering process is perceived by the people as their "battle goddess" personally rewarding them for their faith. Her most recent "blessing" came in the form of the complete annihilation of the rival nation of Hopetopia.

Trigger V is closely guarded in the center of the Vanillapolis, where she is kept inside an elevated temple. The "Cradle" functions as both a ceremonial place of worship and a highly sophisticated energy condenser. The structure can be seen from all corners of the city and Trigger V herself is left on public display. However, only the highest order of priestesses are allowed close enough to routinely polish the statue and administrate the city's energy grid.

It is here the people of the city come to pray to their crystal matriarch. Common inquiries include, but are not limited to: Forgiveness, wisdom, health, monetary gain, good weather, romance, fertility, protection of children, vengeance, victory in battle, and death of non-believers. The growing populace strangely believes Trigger V is actively granting their prayers despite her having no particular say in the matter and her outputs being locked at a constant rate.

**Addendum.** Trigger V suffers from internal instability resulting from flaws in the energy extraction method. Assuming Vanillapolis fails to revise the system, the earliest possible fluctuation spike will occur in 58.357 years. Best case scenario: Continued abuse of natural resources will prove fatal to Trigger V, leading to rapid crystal-molecular decomposition. Vanillapolis will likely lose all access to technology overnight and directly cause this timeline's next Dark Age. Worst case scenario: Continued instability reacts with Trigger V's dormant Ragnarok core. Accounting for crystarium half-life and the missing component of Trigger F, it will be impossible for Trigger V's body to generate the full effects of Ragnarok on its own. However, even the most conservative blast radius estimates are more than enough to end both Trigger V and the entire civilization that flourishes around her. Situation will be closely monitored, but under Directive 123 no intervention will occur.


End file.
